The Lone Tiger 2: The Cubs
by TermlessBrush
Summary: this is a part of a series of stories I've written and you can read those from my page! but this is about Po and Tigress and their cub Bao Yu with an additional character Li who is Po's student, Li please read review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: first things first… how many people got really excited to see this on the KFP section? If you really got excited post it in the reviews! Secondly has anyone every played Zork? And if you have please tell me if you know of a site where I can download it because I got into it when I found out it was a minigame on Black ops! But anyways sorry if this one doesn't get into PoXTigress there will be some of that I assure you but it will also have Bao Yu and Li in it so yeah! Please review and PM me!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING! Except Bao Yu and Li as their characters I came up with (don't hate on me about Bao Yu's name I asked crazycakes786 and she's is cool with it!)

It had been a couple months since Po had come back with his new apprentice Li, it was the middle of summer and everyone was still celebrating Po's return and Li even was getting some stuff from the gang except from Bao Yu who still was a bit mad that he got mad at her…

Li was walking with his master through the garden area, Po talking about what he was planning on doing for upcoming things such as Tigress's birthday, but Li hadn't even heard half of what his master was saying because he was looking around at all the plant's and was lost in a thought that he probably wouldn't come out of unless someone said his name directly to him…

"And well… um Li?" no response "hey Li snap out of it!" Po yelled will snapping his fingers very close to the teen's ears.

Li came out of his thoughts, "huh? What, what is it?" Po looked at the smaller Panda, a bit concerned.

"Li I know the flowers are pretty but you shouldn't be that lost in them it was like you where asleep but still walking what's up?"

Li chuckled a little in a shaky tone he spoke, "oh well I-I was just ummmm…. Thinking of someone…"

Po laughed a bit, "You know she still mumble's to herself about you?"

The smaller panda stopped a moment with wide eyes but he kept walking, "really?"

"Yep… she really dose like you, but you keep pushing her away"

"Yeah I know I just… well, I don't know, Bao Yu has been my friend forever and I want to keep that friendship"

A gong rang…

Po stopped a minute, "hey I got to go, remember what I said?"

"About what?"

"Oh for love of… go to town and pick up a delivery for my dad he said it was just a short walk away from his shop so please go there and get it"

"Oh, ok bye master!"

Li watched Po run off and started to turn around when he nearly bumped into Bao Yu.

"Whoa! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"So you got to go to grandpa's?"

"Well yeah…how much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Umm… enough" Bao Yu said with a sly smile and shrugged. "I'm not to sure"

"Ugg, well do you want to come with me to pick up that delivery?"

"Yeah sure, teddy bear" Bao Yu said in a teasing tone…

"Ok kitten…"

A/N: well there you have it if you are new (I forgot to put this at the top) please go and read my first story 'The Lone Tiger' and for more on the characters Bao Yu and Li, please read 'The Lone Panda' and 'It'll be ok' thanks for reading please review and if you read my other stories you know what this is…

*BRO/'BROETT' FIST* my friend mentioned that broet has two 'T's in it so yeah thanks bye!


	2. 2 Spoilers?

A/N: hey guys, first things first I woke up this morning already excited but when I got on my crap laptop and checked my email to see I had 12 new things from fanfiction I was stoked(that's what's usually there if I get anything over the night but this was special)and as I looked through all of them I found that they where all from an AWESOME FF reader named 'Pookyns-5'(sorry if you didn't want to be shouted out)so check that reader out spam the crap out of them for not updating or something, also today I'm going to go check out this desktop at the apple store might be getting a new PC! But I will be using the laptop I currently write on…to write on. And lastly last night I was looking through my old games for GameCube and the N64 and found harvest moon magical melody, show some love in the reviews and tell me if you have ever played that!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(At Mr. Ping's)

The two cub's had been arguing the whole way down to the valley of peace, and the only time they stopped was when they actually where being watched by people. When the two arrived at Mr. Ping's they where both greeted with hugs.

"How are you grandfather?" Li asked kindly.

"Oh you know, tired from all the noodles, without Po here all the time it's a little hard on me"

"Hey grandpa" Bao Yu said hugging him.

"Well I was only expecting one of you but two is even better"

"So grandfather… where is the delivery?" Li asked getting a little inpatient.

"Oh yes it's down about a block from here, it'll be in a wagon filled with vegetables just bring it back and your down!"

"Ok bye grandpa sees you in a bit!" Bao Yu said as the two left.

(At the jade palace)

Po had rushed to master Shifu (I almost put Oogway lol!) but still knew he would be punished for being late to their meeting.

"Hello Po, nice day isn't it?" the old red panda said as the Po came panting and dripping in sweat.

"y-yes Master" Po said trying to catch his breath.

"Then why are you late to our meeting? Nothing was stopping you from accomplishing the task of being here on time, what are you going to do about your surprise for Tigress? What if you are late for her birthday? Then your hopes and dreams of the perfect time to ask are gone, until next year that is but what if she is taken by then? What would you do then?"

"sorry master I didn't get here on time because Li wasn't listening to a word I said this morning so I had to run it by him again, and then we had a talk so sorry, I swear that won't happen at the party"

"Good now we train"

A/N: sorry it's either the shortest chapter ever or very close, but I need to get ready to go to apple today so yeah I'll try to make another chapter but I'm not sure I might be setting up my new PC! Well thanks for reading *BRO/BROET FIST* also PLEASE REVIEW!11


	3. Taking a brake guys :

Hey guys sorry I wont be posting on this story for a bit because I want to start up a new story on Fiction Press, if you have an account on that or an account on here, (you can use your fanfiction account on that website if you didn't know) please go read it, the name is 'The Angle's Halo'. The story starts out in a town called Sucklevala, never heard of it? well that's cause I made the name ok… also it's pronounced *S-Ockle-v-Ala*and follows a teenage boy and his friends on an adventure to get a angle halo, I know it may sound a bit cheesy, but if the story dose well I might put some money into making it a game where you create your own character who takes their friends and goes to through the adventure, so again sorry about this but I must stop the story for a bit while I do my Fiction Press story. Thanks for your patients and yeah please PM me if you want to know when the story will be up on Fiction Press.


	4. 4 Marry me?

A/N: ARE YOU ALL EXCITED! OK sorry about that you probably don't know what I'm excited about, but if you paid attention in the 2nd chapter you might be able to guess what this will be about… but, enough of that, I believe that I owe an apology to you guys… I was gunna do my new story 'The Angles Halo' on Fiction Press, but had a bit of writers block, and then I just took a break after that and didn't really write any of my stories, so sorry about that, also will I was on my break I got my HD cable and I'm now waiting on my new Mac to come in the mail so that's just an update for you people who want to see some YouTube videos, I will probably make 3 channel's one of which is already made the other two I will make, and one will be a…AMV I think, what's that stand for? My best guess (I swear on my life I didn't look this up and don't laugh if it's totally wrong) Animated Music Video, idk anyways on with the dang story!

Disclaimer: I'm tired of putting these… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

It had been peaceful the day off Tigress's birthday, even Bao Yu and Li seemed to be getting along with each other for Po at least, everyone was sitting around talking and Tigress was enjoying her friends, but she was a bit worried when Po and her father went off to speak in private, she watched them and Shifu seemed ok but Po was panicking, but not just his usual worried face but he was sweating and breathing very hard, Tigress could actually hear him trying to take slower breaths… she decided she had, had enough and got up to go talk to them…

"Hey guys, Po are you feeling ok?" Tigress asked a little concerned.

"W-what? M-me? Uhhhhh yeah w-why wouldn't I be?" Po said not convincing the tiger.

"Umm right… Master Shifu could you just give me and Po a couple seconds?"

The old panda considered this for a bit then gave a smile "why of course, Po don't mess it up ok?" the master said winking to his now pale student…

"Sure master Shifu will do."

Tigress waited until her father was out of ear shot, "so what did you do for me this year, and don't lie."

"Oh nothing really…"

"Really? Come on Po nothing can be bigger then getting a daughter…" the tiger laughed in memory of her daughter coming out of the box to surprise her.

"Oh I think there is something a lot better then that..."

"Oh yeah what is that?"

The panda sighed knowing she wouldn't let him do anything until he told her, "well it's kind of a question not really a guess, and you have to answer it yes or no…"

"You know that's not good enough, why can't you ask the question now?"

"Because I'm not sure you will say yes…"

"Oh come on Po, when have I ever turned you down?"

The panda thought a bit, "when I first got here you did a lot…"

The tiger frowned a bit, "besides that I mean after we became friends"

"Well there was that time at the jail, after Shen got away…"

"Dang you remember everything about us don't you?"

"Yeah well you know…" Po said with a chuckle trying to stall her as long as he could.

"Now what was your question Po?"

"Ugg why can't you just wait?"

"You know why…" the tiger gave him a stare that told him to hurry up.

The panda sighed once more knowing he had no way out, so he got on one knee pulled out his little box and asked.

"Marry me?"

A/N: oh man the suspense! I'm not updating this until tomorrow! I want to see how many people go crazy at this point! Also I know I didn't really even mention Li and Bao Yu except at the very beginning, and when Tigress was talking, but next chapter will have them in it I promise… please review and I don't really care If I get hate reviews because I kinda deserve it with this cliffhanger here, thanks for reading if you read my stories constantly you know what this is *BRO/BROET FIST* I love those also please PM me if you guys want!


	5. 5 the end

A/N: so I'm starting this tonight (July 19th) and then finishing it tomorrow I hope so yeah, I know not many people have read the newest chapter but I'm sure (as always) you guys will have already read it by tomorrow morning, so yep as you saw in the last chapter Po popped the question to Tigress, and now you all are probably wondering what will she say? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: DON'T own anything except Bao Yu and Li! Lol

"Marry me?" Po said with a sly smile, even though his heart was racing at a hundred miles.

"Oh…oh my god Po…Yes…Yes!" Tigress said jumping into Po's open arms…

(In the palace gardens…)

Shifu had been walking in the gardens when he heard his daughter saying yes, he gave a bit of a chuckle that soon disappeared when he turned the corner to find two cubs kissing…

"Oh! Uhh master Shifu… I c-can explain! We, we where uhh…" Li tried explaining to the old panda.

"He was helping me with my uhh… homework, for uhh drama… yeah that's it!"

Shifu looked at them with a smile for a minute or two, "it's ok young ones, I won't tell anyone…"

Both the cubs sighed with relief… "Thank you Shifu" they said at the same time

(Back at the party)

Viper who had been talking with crane turned when she heard Tigress, she walked over to the tiger and panda. "What? What happened?"

"We're engaged…"

Crane who had over heard the conversation passed out and fell over.

"What? Are you serious?" Viper said with an excitement.

The new couple shook their heads with joy.

"What are you three going on about?" mantis asked as he and monkey came over to where they where standing…

"Po and Tigress got engaged!" viper said happily.

"Whoa…" monkey and mantis said at the same time

Everyone turned when they heard a mumble come from crane that was on the ground.

"I better take him to his room…" viper said as she dragged crane out of the room "and congrates to you two" she managed to say before leaving.

Monkey looked at the two "well I'm gunna go to bed, I hope you two do the same and congratulation"

Mantis asked for a ride to his room because he thought he was a little to drunk to even walk there…

At this point the cubs walked in still holding hands.

"So what happened?" Li asked with a little confusion wondering why tigress and his master looked so happy…

"Well…we got engaged!" Tigress said

"Wha…" Bao Yu managed to get out.

"I proposed to her…"

"Whoa, umm ok then well what about bedroom assignment? I mean I have been sleeping in your room master"

"Yeah and I've been sleeping with you mom…"

"Well I'm guessing you four have a little bit of a problem?" master Shifu said as he entered.

"Uhh yes master…"

"Well Tigress and Po, you'll begin sharing a room, and Bao Yu and Li will do the same, I'm sure you two don't mind do you young ones?" master Shifu said with a wink.

"Oh uhh… yeah no problem" the two said blushing a bit.

"Good… Oh and Po?"

"Yes master?"

"Keep it to a minimum until the marriage please"

"Oh uhh, yes sir…"

"Good, goodnight everyone"

"Goodnight" all four said.

The End

A/N: I didn't know how to end the story but I think even though it was 5 chapters well really more like 4 because one was just a check up, but still it was short and I'm sorry about that I'm not sure if I'm gunna continue the series I guess if you want to call it that, because I love this but it's really hard to continue, and really I don't want to do anything after marriage I find stories that go on after that point usually lose their… touch I guess, but I think I might do another KFP story on a new beginning such as crazycakes 786 dose so yeah sorry look out for more of my stories and look for my new story coming out soon on Fiction Press called 'The Angle's Halo' thanks for reading *BRO/BROET FIST*!


End file.
